User talk:Iamthewalrus.
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Spongebob Squarepants Lost Episode: Red Mist page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BenNasty (Talk) 14:31, 12 April 2011 I herd U liek teh beatalls? Well, it appears so......very good! Hail! The God of Thunder! I'm a Raidenist Bitches! 19:05, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I FOUND YOU BY ACCIDENT LOL Y HULLO THUR. I'm a Beatles obsessor-- Since January 24th 2010 fuck yes. Uhm, and I love your icon. DO YOU BY CHANCE... SLASH? You know... boy boy... loveee.. and all that.. BUT LOL ANYWAY WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I'm Pepper, 15, and I have a wifey named Emily :o looooooooooool Funky thigh collector 22:28, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Concerning your question about Sponge Bob As far as I know, the "Red Mist" pasta is a work of fiction...much like a vast majority of the other posts on this site. There are a few OC pastas that are true stories, but for the most part, they are fiction. You'll definately notice this with the "Lost Episodes" pastas. Also, just a quick admin note...when you write on a talk page for either a story or a user, please leave your signature by either clicking the "Signature" icon or put 4 tilde's (~) so we know who wrote without having to search too hard. Thank you, BenNasty My mind is the only sanctuary that has not been stolen from me. Men have tried to breach it before, but I've learned to defend it vigorously, for I am only safe with my innermost thoughts 11:06, April 13, 2011 (UTC) My favourite Beatle used to be John, but it became George when I saw an old SNL episode with George on it, and seeing his video for Crackerbox Palace made me fall absolutely in love with him. That was way back in 2010. I still love John like mad, but George stole my heart. Urgh he's so gorgeous asljkfndjfs. I agree with you on the John thing, he lost alot of weight at the ending of 1966 and throughout the rest of hs life and went really wacky with the facial hair. I prefer slightly chubby John, despite his insecurities with it, and being called the fat beatle by some asshole magazine. Assholes. lmao. But whoo beatles fans uniteeee. Funky thigh collector 16:21, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the harshness. Yeah, sorry if i offended you with those talk page comments, i don't mean any harm at all. I just like to check out the facts and set things straight. That card game was a bit intriguing, i have to admit. But since we're all just human, I remind you again to check for spelling and factual errors, it's what separates all the good pasta from the rotten ones. I hope you make and contribute more to this wiki! P.S. Beatles = epic. I only have a few of their songs in my usual playlist, but play almost any of their others and i can sing along. I always like seeing another person my age who likes classic rock. :) i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and one of the creators of nightmares. 17:15, April 19, 2011 (UTC) My talk page. Sources I demand sources. Where did you do your research? Where did you find them? Give me some links and show me. Prove to me that I'm wrong. Oh, and next time, at least have enough courage and dignity to just sign your name. i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and one of the creators of nightmares. 05:53, April 25, 2011 (UTC) It's better to shut your mouth and seem stupid than to open it and remove all doubt. --Mark Twain HATE FEEDS TROLLS I have read all of the comments on the talk pages of the stories and your personal talk page. Also, i have read the comments you posted on other talk pages and although there were times that things may have sounded rather harsh or impatient, overall the comments were constructive criticism. I understand that English is not your primary language, and there's no one here who "hates you" for that, but when you attack people on their talk pages, and in turn they attack you, you become a TROLL and we don't like trolls here. This is just a warning. if someone says something that you find offensive, let me know. I'll read it, and decide if it is indeed something hateful or just poorly worded. DO NOT retaliate with an attack. A simple "thank you" or "i'll keep that in mind" is all that is needed, even when you're right. Next time you troll it will be a month ban. I don't wanna have to do that to you but if I must than I must. Please do not put me in that position. I have also warned the subject of your anger and will punish him the same way should he be trolling you. Again, notify my next time something happens that you feel offended by and I will handle it because I am all of the standard users' "Wiki Mother", despite me being a dude. That means I am the one who gets to listen to your complaints and deliver punishment where necessary. Thank you. BenNasty My mind is the only sanctuary that has not been stolen from me. Men have tried to breach it before, but I've learned to defend it vigorously, for I am only safe with my innermost thoughts 04:52, April 27, 2011 (UTC) hi,i wanted to talk to you,you seem really cool,messege me back. :) #